interminablecomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastro (Mazar-Xul)
'I endeavored my best to guard the people of Mazar, I failed them. I won't fail Earth, I pledge my word.' '- Mastro' History Mazar-Xul '''better known by his heroic name '''Mastro,' '''is a humanoid alien from the specie known as the ''Mazarians ''and lives 11 light years away from Earth on a planet called ''Mazar. The Mazarians were a small race with 10 000 inhabitants on their planet. They had to flee from Mazar because of the heralds of the great Radakir, The Mechabirds. Because of Radakir's thrist for specie collection, the Mazarians was collected by him. Almost everyone of the inhabitants was collected but 8 of them was able to escape the planet and was sent to different planets in other galaxies. It was later revealed that 7 out of the 8 didn't make it to a planet and was lost and found by the Mechabirds. The only one who made it out alive was Mazar-Xul and had traveled 11 light years before ending up in the Amazon Jungle on Earth. Orgin Alien In The Jungle When he landed on Earth, Mazar-Xul was found by a young jungle explorer, Janine Desmond. Xul was in a coma for a couple of days and Janine was about to take a blood test on him. The syringe broke as she pushed it against his skin. She tried to put the syringe in Xul's skin again but ended up with the same result. The first time she thought it broke because she bent it the wrong way, but the second time she realized that it wasn't the syringe's fault. She was shocked but didn't have any time to freak out because her boss Regan Lewis was about to enter the shelter. Just in time she put a blanket over Xul's body and tried to act normal. After only a little bit of suspicion, Regan walked out of the shelter and got back to the other co-workers. Just as she was taking a breather after almost getting caught, Xul is not under the blanket anymore. Janine freaked out and then realized that he had walked out the backside of the shelter. She saw him standing and watching the sky, without any clothes. She tried to be sneaky by going quietly towards him. Just as she was about to put her hand on his shoulder, he turned around inhumanly fast and took a grip on her arm. He stared at her with his glowningly white eyes and was speaking non-earthly languages to adjust to the earthly english language. When he found the english words he asked: Where... I... Am...?. Janine was first babbling and then after a few seconds, she fainted but got caught by Xul. A Connection Janine woke up a few hours later inside a cave. She then saw Xul looking through her backpack she had on before. She tried sneaking up on him again but he said: You are not a very good stealth person. She tried to understand where he came from and what kind of being he is. Xul told her everything but then tried to fly away from the cave but instead ended up failing to do so by falling several feet down in to the jungle. When he was laying on the ground, he realized that it was raining and that the water was reducing his powers. Almost Exposed Janine was trying to get down from the cave to get to Xul but her jungle explorer co-workers appeared and almost noticed Xul. As a distraction, Janine screamed for help and told them that she was stuck up there. Xul smiled at her and ran off in the rain. Secret Identity The rain eventually ended and Xul recieved his powers once again and flew away. He eventually ended up in a unpopulated area in USA where there was a gas station. He found some clothes on a truck outside the gas station and decided to go inside. Xul had to get a earthly name when he got asked what his name was by the gas station owner. He saw a sign with the name Mardon in it and said: Mardon... and then he interupted himself and asked what the gas station owners name was and he responded with Alexander, what's it to you?. Xul said: Nothing of importance. My name is Mardon... Xander. The now newly named Mardon Xander got to ask the question he originally came in for which was: Where do I find the core of science in this world?. Before the gas station owner Alexander could answer, a few bikers was heard outside. They got inside and had baseball bats, chains and knifes as weapons. Mardon turned around as one of the bikers said Move punk. When Mardon was fully turned infront of the bikers, the biker told him Don't make me ask you again. Mardon just stared at him and the biker laughed and said to his other biker friends: This guy is asking for it boys. Then the biker hit Mardon with a right hook only making his sunglasses fall to the ground. Otherwise, Mardon was unfaced and the biker broke his hand. His eyes was glowing white and fought the rest of the bikers, leaving them hurt on the ground. Powers & Abilities Powers Mazarian Physiology: Mastro is known for his power source of air, which enhances his powers that include of: * Flight: Mazar-Xul is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * White Beam Emission: He can alter energy to create beam emissions made of white energy. * Phasing: Mastro is able to move his cells at superhuman speed, hence making him able to phase through most matters. * Energy Absorption: Mastro can charge his beam emissions by absorbing any form of energy. * Super-Leaping: Mastro is able to use his strong leg muscles to leap far distances in a single bound. * Superhuman Strength: Mastro has incredible superhuman strength. When powered by air, he can easily lift 600 tons. In issue 2 of 'Meta Alliance', Mastro is able to catch and lift a big truck that would have run over any human while crossing the road in the dark. * Superhuman Speed: He is able to both run and fly at great speeds. When running and flying, the force of gravity disappears in the direction he is headed for. Therefore he can run and/or fly faster because the gravitational weight wouldn't be able to slow him down. * Superhuman Durability: Because of his Mazarian Physiology, Mastro's skin is impenetrable as long as he is in contact with air. * Superhuman Stamina: Much like his Superhuman Durability, Mastro's stamina is enhanced more than x100 a human athlete as long as he is in contact with air. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Mastro is a professional hand-to-hand fighter. * Multilingualism: Because of his Mazarian background, Mastro is able to speak, read and learn any language. * Leadership: Mastro is the a co-leader of the Meta Alliance. * Eidetic Memory: He has a superhuman memory and can recall events humans can't. Weaknesses * Water: When in contact with water, Mastro's powers is reduced and becomes vulnerable just like any human. Trivia * Mastro cannot become infected by infections. * He doesn't drink alcohol or smoke. * His powers generates from air. * He wants to build a family someday. * Mastro doesn't need to consume any nutrition to stay alive. Category:Mazarians Category:Heroes